Advice of The Greatest Magical Girl
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Homura runs into her "old friend" Ren and gives some advice that comes from experience. But how Ren using it is a story in itself.
1. Ren

Alex: Not my best work. But I feel like it's a nice start. I own only certain characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ren

Homura Akemi glanced up from her book annoyed as she caught site of familiar white hair. She walked over and raised her eyebrow as she looked at the white haired teenaged girl lying on a bench snacking on pocky.

"Hey, Homura," the white haired teen smiled at Homura.

"Ren, how my I help you?" Homura asked in her your usually monotone.

"Can't I just come for a visit?" The teen, Ren, asked sitting up.

"No, since you only appear when you need my advice," Homura commented flipping her hair and started walking out of the park she and Ren were in.

Ren jumps up and follows laughing a little, "Well, you're Homura Akemi. The greatest magical girl ever."

Homura looks at her again, "Why you claim that stills baffle's me and on that note, your problems are always so trivial. Trouble with your friends, relationship troubles, don't you have a mother to ask."

The white haired teen stopped walking causing Homura to stop as well, "No, my mother died when I was rather young."

"Oh, my apologizes," Homura muttered realizing she was being insensitive.

"But, see," Ren began looking at Homura seriously, "My mother made me promise to look after my sister. It was the last thing she told me to do. But, I think I've failed."

Homura looked at the girl with a shocked look as Ren continued, "I could do nothing for her when she was younger and sick with her weak heart, I could do nothing as we were shifted from house to house when our mom died, and now I couldn't talk her out of making a contract with Kyubey."

"Ren…"

"I came to ask you a question today," Ren admitted tears in her eyes, "Am I failing my mother's last request?"

The ex-time traveler placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "No. You only fail when you give up, so never give up."

The girl smiled at that, "Thanks Homura. I better go." Without another word the girl took off down the road.

Homura smiled despite her confusion, "That girl is stranger than even Kyoko. Though I wonder how she always is able to find me.

….

Ren looked down at her shield and sighing as she changed from her magical girl outfit black, white, and purple outfit to her school uniform like she had worn earlier.

"Back already?'

Ren glanced over to the white bunny cat that had recently shook up her "normal" life.

"Kyubey, I suppose then my sister did make a contract?"

"Yes."

Ren gritted her teeth and punched a wall and turned to head to her school since she had already missed a good portion of the day, "Damn."

"That angers you does it, Ren?"

The magical girl paused and turned glaring at the alien with her dark purple eyes, "Yes. It does. My mother told me to protect my sister. Letting her jump around fighting monsters isn't exactly keeping her safe."

"Ren!"

Looking up Ren did a double take as her twin sister ran up to her smiling, "There you are Ren!"

"Madoka," Ren muttered as she saw her smile. She hadn't smiled in a long, long time.

Madoka smiled at her younger twin sister even wider as she grabbed her hand, "We're already late. Come on!"

…

As Ren and Madoka walked down the hall to their class, Madoka looked over at her sister hesitantly, "I know you're not happy with me or my wish."

"You wished to be healthy, Madoka. I'm not mad about that, you've been sick since we were little," Ren replied scratching her neck, "I'm mad that you'd risk your life."

Madoka and Ren paused at their classroom door as Ren reached for the handle, Madoka asked, "What did you wish for Ren?"

Ren paused before replying, "The ability to visit the greatest magical girl whenever I want." Ren opened the door and walked with Madoka into the room their teacher looking at them.

"Ren Akemi, Madoka Akemi. I see you've decided to join us."

* * *

Alex: That's all for now.


	2. Sumika and Keiko

Alex: It was original going to be a one short but I got inspiration so I'm to expand it. I own only a few characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sumika and Keiko

Ren sat there as Madoka ran out of the room slamming her bedroom door.

"Way to go!" Ren glared at Keiko as she laughed at her.

Sumika just sat there sighing drinking her tea.

Ren grabbed a cookie and chomped on it angrily, "Well, she wasn't listening to me! She's just over reacting!"

Keiko Ikari and Sumika Higurashi, were Ren and Madoka's friends as well as fellow magical girls. They had come over today to go over there battle tactics which had led to the twins fighting and Madoka locking herself in her room.

"Honestly though," Sumika commented siting her tea down, "Your being a bit hard on her. Madoka has only been fighting for the past two weeks. Lighten up a little bit, Ren."

"Yeah, Akemi!" Keiko commented grabbing the rest of the cookies, "Lighten up, Madoka will get the hang of it eventually."

The white haired teen now wished she had locked the door to keep Keiko and Sumika out, "Eventually isn't soon. This isn't a game. Madoka could get hurt."

"If I remember correctly, more times than knock a beat up Ren came home," Sumika points out using her magic to summon more tea.

Ren grumbled as she got up grabbing her keys and cellphone.

"Yo, Akemi, where are you going?"

"To visit my mom!" Ren yelled slamming her door.

Sumika and Keiko shared a look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sumika began looking at Keiko confused, "But I thought Madoka and Ren's mother was dead."

"No, you're right, Sumi," Keiko agreed confused as well, "Madoka told me the other day though Ren always goes off when upset claiming to go the see their mother."

"Poor, Ren," Sumika realized, "She must go to her grave to think."

….

_17 years in the past_

"…So, I wanted to know what you think," Ren finished her story looking at the most powerful magical girl ever.

"How did you get in my house?" Homura asked monotonely.

Ren raised her eyebrow to Homura, "I'm a magical girl. Doors are nothing. Now, what should I do about me and my sister."

Homura sighed, "I think your friends are right."

"WHAT?!" Ren cried never thinking Homura, Homura Akemi, would agree with Sumika and Keiko.

"Your sister is trying and telling her "your useless stay out of the way" was far from the appropriate move, Ren," Homura pointed out, "I was told that a lot when I was just starting out."

"You? I doubt that, Homura," The time traveler commented as she laid down on the floor.

The ex-time traveler smiled sadly, "I suppose it is hard to believe. But what I'm saying, Ren is your sister really wants to be a part of your team. I know you're worried about her safety. But if you train her right she'll be fine."

Ren glanced over at Homura, not crazy about the idea but it made sense, "Your right, you always are."

"I am, now please leave," Homura motioned to her pajamas, "I was in bed when you woke me up."

The teenager laughed a little at her young mother's cat pajamas as she got up and left.

….

Madoka Akemi sat in her bed face red from Ren's words earlier.

Despite being the younger of the two, Ren had always been the bossy one and the one that look out for her. It had been really nice as a child, since Madoka had been sick all the time, but now it was annoying as hell.

The door to her room opened as a cake was slide into the room before the door was closed again.

"Sumika?"

"No, me."

Madoka looked over at the cake a little wary, "I'm not eating anything you cooked, Ren."

"It's store bought, but thanks a lot," Ren voice came thru the door sounding weak.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Madoka asked trying to open the door but apparently Ren was holding it in place.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I walk all the way to mom's grave," Ren lied as she huffed, "Which brings me to what I decided to tell you. Madoka, Mom's last words to me was to look out for you. That's why I'm so protective. Sorry."

"But," Madoka felt tears well up, "But…. Ren, I can take care of myself."

Ren smiled on the other side of the door placing her head wall beside her, "I know. It's just hard, I don't want to let mom down."

"Mom would never think that," Madoka replied waiting for a response but heard none, "Ren? Ren?"

Madoka tried the door again surprised this time that it opened and gasped as she saw Ren bruised and bloody on the floor, "Ren?!"

* * *

Alex: Review and Next time we see Kyubey!


	3. Ren's Wish

Alex: Well, Chapter 3. No Homura this chapter but we get Kyubey! I own characters that you don't recognize.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ren's Wish

_Ren was staring at the head stone that had the name __**Homura Akemi. **__The rain was pouring down hard as tears fell down her face as well._

"_Mom….Mom I really wish I could see you," Ren cried a little._

"_I can make that happen." _

_Ren jumped as she turned shocked to see a very odd looking cross between a cat and bunny, "What?"_

"_I can make that happen for you, Ren Akemi," The cat-bunny claimed. _

_Very faint words appeared in Ren's mind as if someone was trying to warn her. __**No. No.**_

"_You can?" Ren asked surprised, "How?!"_

"_Simple make a contract with me," The bunny-cat explained, "and became a magical girl like your mother."_

"_What? My mother was a magical girl?" Ren asked confused_

"_Yes, the greatest and the most powerful of all the magical girls," the creature explained, "And if you wish you can see your mother whenever you. Just wish for it."_

_Ren looked at the headstone before looking at the creature, "Alright then. I wish I could visit my mom, when she was alive, whenever I want!" The girl grabbed her chest as a purple light erupted from it. _

…

Ren sat up huffing. Calming down she looked down at her left hand seeing her soul gem ring on there. She groaned looking at her bruised and cut up body, "Ow. That bitch."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. She made it to the fridge and yanked one out placing it on her head and blinked at the note on the fridge. Noticing the words were fuzzy she groaned realizing her eye spell wore off and grabbed the note walking to her room and pulled her glasses out of her desk and slipped them on and read the note.

_Ren,_

_You passed out last night, you're lucky Madoka could heal you. _

_We'll see you tonight, you better not come to school. _

_And we better get the story of what happened_

_-Madoka & Sumika_

Ren raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock to see it was about 9 o'clock and mentally counted her absents from school and sighed. No matter what Sumika and Madoka said she couldn't miss anymore school.

She grabbed her school uniform went to the bathroom.

…

By the time Ren made it to school it was during a break and she was glad as now she wouldn't make a big of a disruption as if she had showed up in the middle of a class. But unfortunately for the young time traveler she never made it to class as she was grabbed and dragged away my her bag.

"What the?!" Ren glanced to see a dark haired girl dragging her away, "Sumi?"

Sumika Higurashi glared at Ren with a with angry looked so for her safety Ren chose to be dragged around like a rag doll.

Evetually she was dragged to the roof and let go.

"Ren, are you doing here? You should be resting!" Sumika complained pocking at her shoulder. Ren hissed her shoulder throbbed in pain, "See! You know Madoka's magic doesn't heal people completely. And what's with the glasses?"

"Her magic is low."

Sumika and Ren turned to the familiar voice.

"Kyubey," Sumika greeted with a little smile.

Ren said nothing and simple glare at the bunny alien cat.

"Your magic is low. Isn't it, Ren Akemi? She usually uses a spell to fix her vision. But her magic is low."

Sumika looked at the white haired teen concerned which causes Ren to finally sigh and summoned her soul gem revealing it looked more grey than purple.

"REN!" The usually composed girl cried worried as she grabbed Ren's soul gem and pulled out some grief cubes to clean her gem, "You need to be more careful!"

The white haired teen grunted as she took a sit on the ground.

"Your 15 years old you should know better," Sumika continued to gripe at her.

"I know, Sumi," Ren replied, "Lighten up. You're not my mom."

"No, your mother was far more careful," Kyubey commented as he jumped down and began eating the used up grief cubes, "And you'll end up joining her soon If you keep on like this."

At this Sumika looked at Ren confused, "Your mother was a magical girl as well? Wow, we usually don't like that long."

"My mother was unusually," Ren admitted, "and too stubborn to die early."

"Of course," Kyubey commented in his usually evilly happily tone, "Your mother was Homura Akemi after all."

In shock the usually calm girl dropped Ren's soul gem in shock but luckily Ren was quick and dived to catch it just in time. She sighed and glared up at Sumika.

"Sorry! So Sorry!" Sumika blushed bowing, "I was just so shocked. Your mother is Homura Akemi?"

"Was. Was Homura Akemi. My mother is gone after all," Ren amended checking the bright purple gem in her hand, "Don't tell Madoka by the way. She doesn't know. Anway," Ren looked at Kyubey, "Why are you here?"

"So, untrusting, Ren Akemi," Kyubey commented, "I was just coming to tell you about a new magical in the city named Yui Kubo. She seems to want to take this territory from you four."

Ren groaned as looked at Kyubey, "You're a little late. She's the one I got into a fight with last night."

* * *

Alex: Well, Ren, Sumika, Madoka, and Keiko are in trouble.


	4. Sumi's Crush

Alex: Here you go. A little Homura. Mostly the newbies though. Enjoy, I own only a few characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sumi's crush

As Homura walked with Kyoko and Mami, passed a book store. She stopped and looked at it remembering back to when she had meet the very strange girl that had taken to now breaking into her house and yanking her covers off to ask her for advice.

At first Ren had actually been shy and respectful, and as payment for helping her had walked back with Homura carrying her books. But that was Ren before she got comfortable with Homura. Now she'll drop by all the time and eat all her chocolate. Werido.

"Akemi come on!"

Much like Kyoko.

…..

Madoka and Keiko walked out of their school building slightly worried since it appeared Sumika.

Well Madoka was rather worried Keiko was being Keiko about the whole thing and giggling to herself.

"Sumika finally grew a pair and admitted it," Keiko laughed.

"One that's kinda vulgar and two, admitted what?" Madoka commented unsure about what Keiko was talking about.

"Oh, please Madoka. You're not that naïve," The younger girl laughed at her white haired friend, "Sumika went to Ren and now they are probably busy with the horizontal tango."

"'Horizontal tango?'" Madoka asked confused.

The naïve girl's friend stopped and face palmed muttering, "Oh dear god. You are that naïve." Sighing the girl turned to explain to the girl, "Well, you see Madoka, Sumika wants to get in Ren's pants."

"But, they don't wear the same pants size," the oblivious girl commented confused.

Keiko face palmed even harder, "No, Sumi likes Ren."

"Well, they are friends."

"No. Sumika _likes _Ren."

"Like Sumi wants them to be best friends, right?"

The frustrated face palmed even harder, "No Sumi wants to fu-"

"What about me?"

Keiko and Madoka jumped shocked and turned to see Sumika glaring at Keiko with Ren standing behind her a little confused as to wants going on.

"Just discussing who you like," Keiko smirked enjoying Sumika's reddening face.

"You like someone, Sumi?" Ren asked with obvious curiosity, "Who?"

"Well," Keiko smirked evilly, "The object of Miss Sumika Higurashi's affection is about 5''8, has big purple eyes, acts like a big brother to everyone-" Sumika slapped her hand over Keiko's mouth and glared at the annoying girl, "Finish that description and you'll never get any of my cakes again."

Keiko nodded understanding the very real and dangerous threat and looked over at Ren and telepathically to Sumika said, **"Seriously, Ren hasn't noticed?"**

"**There's a reason we call Ren and Madoka, Clueless 1 and Clueless 2,"** Sumika replied telepathically as she glanced at Madoka chewing Ren out for being out of bed.

"Seriously Ren! You were passed out and-" Madoka stated sounding closer and closer to tears.

"Madoka, I'm fine. Geez, listen to me," Ren sighed running a hand thru her white hair, "Me and Sumika are checking out something Kyubey told us so you and Keiko are looking after the city tonight, so no slacking."

"**Why do I feel like me and Madoka got the easy job?" **Keiko asked Sumika.

"**Because me and Ren are going magical girl hunting," **Sumika admitted as they watched the Akemi twins argued over what Ren was telling her.

"**Ah. But Just one? Isn't it over kill to send you and Ren?"**

"**Considering this girl was the one that beat up Ren last night? No. We would've brought you too but Ren is worried about leaving Madoka on her own hunting wraiths and if we tell her about hunting the magical girl….." **Sumika sighed, **"Well, you know what softie Madoka is, Kei." **

"**Too Soft. Softer than the softest sofa at the soft sofa store," **Keiko replied as Ren threw up her hands and dragged Sumika away leaving a pouting Madoka.

"Fine then!" Madoka cried at her sister.

"Yeah, cause I'm the boss!" Ren cried back gripping Sumika's hand as they ran off.

"**Be careful," **Keiko called to Sumika and Ren before looking at Madoka as she stared off in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Kei! Since Ren and Sumika aren't here we're getting steak!"

Keiko wasn't going to argue with Madoka.

….

Ren summoned her purple soul gem and transformed in a flash of purple clocks her school uniform to her magical girl outfit of black pants, white button up, and purple tie and vest with her time shield on her left arm partially over her purple soul gem in her bracelet.

"So what's the plan?" Sumika asked as she held up her green soul green and transformed into her green musketeer like outfit complete with sword in hand and fancy hat with soul gem on it.

"For once I don't have one," Ren muttered annoyed starching her head, "This Yui chick is fast. Really, fast. Like she had me on my ass before I realized it."

Sumika looked at Ren confused, "No offense but how? You could have froze her with your time magic."

"I tried, I couldn't get a lock on her to freeze or slow her down," Ren admitted angrily, "Our best beat is for me to speed up," Ren tap her shield to make a point, "and try to grab her so you can get a stab at her."

"Think that would actually work?" Sumika asked concerned.

"Nope."

Sumika and Ren looked up to see a red head smirking down at them a scythe in her hand, "Found you. Ren Akemi and Sumika Higurashi correct?"

"Yui Kubo."

"Yep."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.


	5. The Mishap

Alex: I own only my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mishap

"So, this is who owns this city now?" the red head, Yui Kubo, commented as she twirled her scythe around, "Got to say I'm disappointed."

"And what do you mean by that?" Sumika commented annoyed gripping her sword.

"This city use to belong to some pretty big names kiddie," Yui gripped, "Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, and of course Homura Akemi." Yui glanced at Ren, "And yet you slackers end up with this great terrority."

"We earned it we have fought off more than enough girls like you," Sumika shot back.

"You didn't fight off that Keiko or Madoka girl," Yui laughed, "You're too soft."

Ren gritted her teeth annoyed as her hand gripped her shield, "It's our city, our decision. You either follow 'em or leave."

"Nay, I think I'm going to take this city!" Yui commented as shot forward scythe raised to strike at Sumika.

Before Sumika could blink Ren appeared in front of her blocking Yui's scythe. Yui's smirked as Ren glared, Sumika saw Ren open her and quickly hand Ren her sword.

Within seconds Ren and Yui disappear becoming nothing more than blurs as they clashed. Sumika watched worried as the blurs got faster and faster.

"Ren."

…..

"Ren Akemi right? You claim your Homura Akemi's daughter?" Yui swirled her scythe at Ren as she flipped back dodging them.

Ren growled as blocked the attacks annoyed at Yui, "I AM the daughter of Homura Akemi."

"Really? Why don't you have your dad's name?"

That thought distracted Ren as Yui slammed her scythe into Ren's stomach. Sending her flying back leaving Sumika to barley catch her before she hit a wall.

Ren look down to see blood spilling from her stomach shocked. But her mind was someone else. She never thought about that. About her father. Why had she never thought about him? She had always thought of herself as Ren Akemi, Madoka Akemi's twin sister and Homura Akemi's younger daughter. She never even thought of having a father in general.

"REN!" Sumika called shocked as Ren's bleed out onto the ground.

"Too easy," Yui commented as she walked toward them raising her scythe to deliver the finally strike.

Sumika jumped up sword in hand to fight of Yui but felt a hand on hers. She glanced to see Ren gripping her hand as she reached for her shield and turned it.

Yui blinked surprised as Ren and Sumika disappear in a flash of purple light, "The hell just happened?" Scratching her head Yui shrugged, "Well, if they come back I'll just beat 'em down again. Besides, I need to deal with those other two brats."

…

"Well, there goes my budget for a month," Mami sighed sadly as she glanced at Kyoko half way there the groceries she'd just bought.

"I was hungry!" Kyoko complained.

"**Help!"**

The magical girls stopped and glanced at eachother as they heard a telepathic cry that they were not familiar with. It's certainly wasn't Homura.

"**Keiko! Madoka! Ren's bleeding out! I can't stop it!"**

"**Don't worry! I'm on my way! Where are you?" **Mami answered.

Kyoko groaned annoyed as the girl answered, **"At the factory up the street! Thank you!"**

…

"**Yo! Akemi, Your cousins in town."**

"Huh?" Homura answered confused as Kyoko's voice suddenly appeared in her head, **"Cousin? I don't have any cousins."**

"**Really? So a magical girl named Ren Akemi just happened to appear and she has no relation to you?"**

Homura's eyes went wide as she asked,** "Does she have white hair and purple eyes?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Is she snooping? Won't shut up?"**

"**Can't tell ya that. She was in a fight with another magical and kinda got the shit beat out of her. Her girlfriend- Don't give me that look, Mami- Her girlfriend Sumika told us her name and what happened."**

Homura jumped up and grabbed her jacket, **"I'm on my way."**

…

"Oh dear. It seems Ren Akemi and Sumika Higurashi have gotten into trouble."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


End file.
